Talk:PM63
Untitled The PM-63 is the first Polish firearm to be introduced to the Call of Duty ''series. General_Awesomo 12:35, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Finally. 19:10, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Yea 19:15, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Poland should have had guns in COD 3, but I'm mostly glad we got one. Wii+PC 22:09, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Why can someone not accept the fact that this gun is Polish? Wii+PC 10:10, September 22, 2010 (UTC) It's being removed as a part of our RL policy. It being named as a Polish weapon falls into that, therefore it is being removed. Cpl. Wilding 19:56, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I see. Wii+PC 00:10, September 23, 2010 (UTC) This is stupid, as every other gun have the name of the country with it, for example FAL. We could put it in the Trivia section,unless that violates the "RL policy" too. Eloeo 21:23, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :It does. Darkman 4 21:25, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Performance This is a bit prelimenary, as I have only used it in campaign, but the PM-63's performance and characteristics are very similar to how the Skorpian performed and felt in Call of Duty 4. Like the Skorpian from back then, it expends magazines quickly, but with nominal recoil, and clear and open ironsights, it really isn't hard to make each shot count. Once I use it a bit multiplayer, I will see what I can contribute to the page itself. So far, I have added some campaign info and moved the level requirement to the multiplayer heading I added. If anyone feels they want the page different, feel free to revise or refine my contributions, I won't be offended. Incrognito 18:40, November 9, 2010 (UTC) : I have now used the PM-63 in multiplayer exstensively and I can say it is exceptional for close-quarters action and to some extent medium range. The negligible recoil, fair range, and good ironsights allow engagement of targets in a wide variety of settings and ranges. Just don't go trying to take out anyone in cover at long range, especially given it's weak surface penetration. As a side note, its laking any sight attachments or suppressor limits its potential pretty much to run and gun, sticking around will usually bring more heat than you can handle with just 80 rounds (without Scavenger obviously). Incrognito 04:48, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Trivia The third person character model always displays the PM63 as uncocked. The slide never reciprocates as it is supposed to. The same can be seen in the PM63's menu image and HUD image. Only the first person model is correct in it's animation. When used with the Dual Wield attachment, the PM63 gains the folding stock, although it becomes folded during use. The fore grip is also folded while used with the Dual Wield attachment, just like with the HUD image. The PM63 is uniquely named "PM63 Folding Stock" in game when equipped with the Grip attachment. This is more appropriate, as all submachine guns (except the AK-74u) gets a stock of some sort. However, this is a collapsable stock, not a folding stock. General_Awesomo 09:07, November 16, 2010 (UTC) PM63 Folding Stock When i was playing TDm on Crisis, I picked up a PM63 but it said Hold to pick up PM63 Folding Stock. So should we put "Folding Stock" onto the article? ''ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 07:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) No, we shouldn't. If you read the PM63 trivia, you would know that the PM63 is uniquely named the "PM63 Folding Stock" when equipped with the Grip attachment. That name only appears on the in game HUD and upon pickup. General Awesomo 02:01, April 12, 2011 (UTC)